


We're Already Family

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Skele Animals To Take Home [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, But they'll be fine, Gen, Rocky road - Freeform, Sans is not used to being affectionate, Underfell Sans, Underfell Sans is nine-tailed fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: (SIDE STORY)For the anon that asked for Nine-tailed Fox Red being adopted by just Sans who lives alone (So no Paps whatsoever) and asked the question:“What would happen if someone broke into Sans’ house and hurt Red?”





	We're Already Family

**Author's Note:**

> A little recap on the current what if Sans adopted Red storyline (Based on asks).  
> Sans did not want to take in Red in the first place but only felt obligated to because the kit was from a species near extinction and he didn’t want the little one to be treated like some property with no care for their well-being.  
> So he took him in despite knowing full well that he wasn’t exactly the best monster for the job. Sans isn’t the type of guy to be taking care of others, hence his reluctance. But the fact that he did, meant responsibilities and being depended on even if he doesn’t know what exactly he’s doing.  
> As such, the relationship between Red and Sans is rocky in the beginning. As Red tries to get close to Sans while the latter doesn’t do affection. So imagine Sans being totally stiff and awkward around Red who wants to cuddle kind of thing.  
> And this goes on for months. Maybe even close to a year. And Red then has learned to behave himself. Never asking much or at all, never complaining, and learned of boundaries he must not go over. Imagine Red stopped trying to cuddle with Sans kind of thing. It’s because Red doesn’t feel accepted by Sans, but still want to be by his side because Sans is his saviour other than being his owner. So he behaves and takes whatever Sans offer him. He doesn’t want to be abandon or kicked out by the one person who cared for him.

As Sans was closing in on his house, he noticed that the front door had been busted open that it was torn from its hinges.

His soul stopped for a beat, and panic and fear consumed him.  _Red._

Immediately rushing inside, he could see the mess of furnitures either broken or thrown. A massive clutter that would be a bitch to clean later, but that wasn’t important.

His eye lights became deep blue as he frantically looked around and strained his hearing for any sounds to come about.

There was only silence that greeted him. Silent until he heard it.

Faint–too faint, but it was there. Quiet whimpers.

It was difficult to specifically locate the source, but Sans kept looking until he reached a closet. And sure enough, he could he hear the soft sniffles more clearly.

Slowly, as to not completely frighten the kit, he opened the door. And Sans felt his soul tremor from the sight.

His pup was curled up, holding his tails tight to his chest, face tear-stained and ears pointed downward. Not only that, but Sans could see the tears in the clothes and the wounds that was present.

Someone hurt his Red.

Upon seeing that it was Sans that opened the door, Red made a small broken noise and more tears cropped from his eye sockets. While the little one felt relief that it wasn’t the bad people that found him, he didn’t get close to Sans in fear of being thrown for the mess he made in the house.

To anyone, it would’ve been all right as it out was of self-defense. But to the pup, he felt like he was only treading on thin ice as the mess would most likely anger his owner. And Red was scared of what Sans’ wrath may hold.

With a trembling hand, the skeleton swallowed thickly before reaching out. “Hey … Hey, it’s okay.”

Sans felt like dirt when Red flinch the moment his hand touched the cheek. He swallowed again, and gently moved his hand to caress the other’s head. “It’s okay. Can you come out of there?”

Big teary red eye lights met his gaze.

And Sans’ voice cracked, feeling just as broken as Red looked. “Please?”  

Several moments passed until Red nodded his head, and let go of his tails to stand. Sans gently took hold of one of Red’s hands and let the kit go at his pace in getting out of the closet.

When the fox was out, Sans began applying healing magic on Red. The skeleton was relieved that no bones were broken. There were some cracks, but nothing his magic couldn’t handle.

Sans also couldn’t help notice that Red was stiff and quiet, and looked down to the floor while he was healing him up. And he wondered if his kit suffered mentally more than physically.

It was unfortunate that Red couldn’t speak yet for him to ask what happened.

And Sans wasn’t good at … comforting others. But for his little one, he had to try.

The skeleton’s eye sockets widened.  _His? … When did I …I_

And was struck with the realization that, deep down, he really truly cares about what happens to Red. And that the little one really relied on him. On  _accepting_ him.

“… I’m not mad.” Just by those words, Red whipped his head up in disbelief. And Sans was disgusted with himself. 

“I’m not mad at you. It’s not your fault … None of it is.”

New tears were brought forth, and Red cried, but this time, his moved to embrace Sans and desperately clutched onto him.

The skeleton in turn found himself crying as well, and he knelt down to wrap the little one into his embrace.

They were family.

Already were since Sans took Red in.

But it just takes time to realize it.


End file.
